


Wie ist die Jugendzeit?

by the_writing_goose



Series: school work that is not too bad [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Schoolwork, Youth, erörterung, german homework
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_writing_goose/pseuds/the_writing_goose
Summary: Und wenn man Dummheiten macht? Na ja, das ist nur ein anderer Teil des Lebens.





	Wie ist die Jugendzeit?

Oft habe ich schon gehört, dass die Jugendzeit die beste Zeit des Lebens ist, wahrscheinlich aber nur, wenn sie schon vorbei ist. Warum sagen Erwachsene, dass ihre Jugend die beste war, behaupten aber, dass jüngere oder „neue“ Jugendliche sehr „böse” sind?

Die Jugend ist der Übergang zwischen Kind- und Erwachsensein. Meistens wissen Jugendliche nicht, ob sie sich noch wie Kinder verhalten oder sich als Erwachsene benehmen wollen. Sie sind auch oft verirrt, weil ältere Leute sie als Kinder behandeln, wollen aber, dass sie sich als richtige Erwachsene aufführen. In all dieser Verwirrung wissen Heranwachsende nicht einmal was sie wollen, was sie wollen sollten und was und wie sie sein dürfen. „Du könntest aufwachen und bemerken, dass du jemand, der du nicht bist, bist“ – The End., My Chemical Romance

Der Hormonhaushalt der Jugendliche ist ein Chaos, deswegen sind sie auch sehr gefühlvoll, mehr als andere Leute anderen Alters. Sie werden leicht traurig und kriegen auch leicht Angst. Es hilft auch nicht, dass sie sich ständig schlecht über sich fühlen, weil sie glauben, die Gesellschaft mag sie nicht. Wegen dieser negativen Gefühle, fehlt jungen Leute oftmals Motivation. Ich habe schon mal gehört, dass der größte Grund, warum Schüler schlechte Noten kriegen ist, weil sie keine Motivation haben, wegen der Mangels an positiver Behandlung. „Eine Welt, die dich von dezimierten Träumen taumeln macht“ -Welcome to the Black Parade, My Chemical Romance

Als Methode, mit alle diese Tiefen umzugehen, tun Heranwachsende dumme oder scheußliche Dinge, die sie nicht tun sollten, denn es ist schlecht für sie. Manche erfüllen ihre Verpflichtungen ganz einfach nicht, oder schieben sie bis zur letzte Minute auf, haben dann auch sehr schlechte Arbeiten. Andere nehmen Drogen und/oder trinken alkoholische Getränke. Es ist ja wahr, manche von ihnen tun das einfach nur, weil sie glauben es sei sehr kool, mit K. Gruppenzwang ist bei den Jugendlichen ja sehr stark. „Drogen, gib mir Drogen, gib mir Drogen, obwohl ich sie nicht brauche“ –Na Na Na, My Chemical Romance

Ein großer Problem beim Jungsein ist, dass in dieser Zeit viele glauben, alles zu wissen, was sie leider noch nicht tun. Das macht, dass sie ein bisschen „idiotisch“ werden, oder sich schlecht fühlen, wenn sie rausfinden, sie wissen ja nicht alles. Ein guter Beispiel dafür ist, dass Jugendliche öfter als kleine Kinder mit ihren Eltern schimpfen, weil sie glauben, Dinge besser als sie zu können, was ja der Fall sein kann, trotzdem haben die Eltern meistens Recht, denn sie haben schon länger gelebt. „So viele helle Lichter, die ein Schatten werfen, aber kann ich sprechen?“ –Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance 

Wenn man jung ist, kann man nicht viele Dinge im Leben und die Welt ändern, weil man ja „zu jung, um einen Unterschied zu machen“ ist. Das ist ärgerlich und zum Verzweifeln und führt viele junge Leute um Proteste zu erheben. Es sind nicht immer große Proteste, oftmals sind es kleine Dinge, die für die Person ganz wichtig sind, z.B. eine junge nicht-heterosexuelle Person kann wählen, seine Sexualität nicht zu verstecken, auch wenn seine Eltern es nicht mögen oder vielleicht verbieten. „Wischen Sie die Schminke, was In ist, ist Verzweiflung“ – The End., My Chemical Romance

Es gibt auch das Problem, dass manche junge Leute gar nichts für sich selbst machen können oder wollen. Sie lassen sich von ihren Eltern umsorgen, sie sind Stubenhocker. Als Bsp. können wir das „Hotel Mama“ nehmen, indem viele junge Personen bei ihren Eltern leben, auch wenn sie es nicht mehr brauchen. Eine Ausnahme sind ja diejenigen, die die Notwendigkeit haben, mit ihren Eltern zu wohnen.

Jugendliche haben viel Energie und können viel tun. Die Jugendzeit ist eine der besten Zeiten, um außergewöhnliche Entscheidungen zu treffen. Will man eine Tätowierung oder ein Piercing kriegen? Eine Band gründen? Durch die Welt reisen? Das kann man auch als Erwachsen tun, aber in der Jugendzeit ist man normalerweise ein bisschen verrückter und genießt das auf einer anderen Weise. „Das ist die Idee. Das ist, worum es geht. Etwas radikal anders zu machen.“ –Gerard Way

Während der Jugendzeit kann man, gesellschaftlich gesehen, viel tun. Es ist akzeptabel, komische Sachen zu tun, wie bunte Haare zu haben und blöde Dinge zu tun. Jugendliche können heutzutage freier denken als früher und es auch ausdrücken. Es wird erwartet, dass junge Menschen sich nicht ganz normal verhalten, weil sie jung sind, noch keine Erwachsene. „Es ist Zeit, es jetzt zu tun und es laut zu machen“ – Na Na Na, My Chemical Romance

Die Jugend ist die Neugierzeit des Lebens. Deshalb kann man so viel in dieser Zeit lernen. Über dem Leben lernt man in dieser Zeit sehr viel, halb durch Erlebnisse und halb durch Beobachtungen von dem Leben von anderen. Jugendliche erkennen, was sie nicht an andere Leute mögen und versuchen so nicht zu sein. Sie lernen auch, was ihnen an der Welt gefällt oder nicht gefällt. „Wir haben am Anfang gedacht, dass die Welt nur extrem hässlich war, aber ich denke jetzt wissen wir, dass es schöner ist, als wir dachten.“ –Gerard Way

Durch diese Neugier entdecken sich Heranwachsende selbst neu. Sie kennen neue Aspekte über sich selbst lernen, was, meistens, was Gutes ist. Junge Leute, die sich neu entdecken, sind auch mutig, weil sie nicht immer mit dieser neuen Version akzeptiert werden, sie verlieren sie aber nicht. Viele Leute entdecken z.B. in ihren Jugendzeit, dass sie nicht heterosexuell und/oder cisgender sind. „Warum bist du böse? Es ist nur eine neue Art von mir“ –Brand New Me, Alicia Keys

Gefühle und Emotionen sind bei Jugendlichen sehr stark. Das macht die Person nur stärker. Was sie ärgert, versuchen sie zu ändern. Was sie traurig macht, versuchen sie zu bessern. Was sie lustig macht, tuen sie öfter. Sie kämpfen für was sie mögen und gegen das, was sie hassen. Sie versuchen ihre eigene Welt zu bilden. „Ich habe keine Angst, weiter zu leben“ –Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance

Das beste über das Jungsein ist aber, dass man die verrücktesten Ideen hat. Alle wollen verschieden sein, auf eine Art oder die andere. Dadurch ändern sie die Welt, damit sie alles, was ihre wilde Köpfe denken, machen können. Sie wollen die Welt verbessern, so wie sie denken, sie besser sein könnte. Heutzutage ist das Leben für jüngere oder „neue“ Generationen das wichtigste. Schule, Uni, Arbeit, sind nur noch Werkzeuge, um das Leben zu leben. Partner sind nicht das wichtigste, aber schon sehr wichtig. Sie wollen die Welt ändern, damit nicht nur sie, sondern auch andere das Leben mehr genießen können. Erfolg ist nicht mehr das Ziel des Lebens, das Leben ist. „Ich will es nicht schaffen, ich will nur...“ –I´m Not Okay (I Promise), My Chemical Romance

Zusammenfassend gesagt, können Leute in ihre Jugend viele Dummheiten tun, aber auch zwischendurch die Welt ändern und sie irgendwie bessern.

Meiner Erfahrungen nach ist die Jugendzeit nicht leicht, aber sie ist lustig und gefühlvoll, was ich mag. Es könnte, sollte, und oftmals ist auch, eine der beste Zeiten des Lebens, auch wenn man sie gerade lebt, nicht nur wenn sie schon vorbei ist. Und wenn man Dummheiten macht? Na ja, das ist nur ein anderer Teil des Lebens.  
„Eines Tages wird dein Leben vor deinen Augen blinken. Stellt sicher, dass es sich zu sehen lohnt.“ –Gerard Way


End file.
